


Wedding day

by Wonders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, H/D Erised 2019, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonders/pseuds/Wonders
Summary: Draco still can’t believe he’s married to Harry Potter :>
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 185
Collections: H/D Erised 2019





	Wedding day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> I went for the wedding day AU because I’m soft :’) Hope you like it! <3 Thanks to the mods for everything, they’re all wonderful didkkjdk

[ ](https://imgur.com/8PhK0ZQ)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This artwork is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The artist will be revealed January 10th.


End file.
